


At Last...

by aflores5235



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflores5235/pseuds/aflores5235
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are finally married. Thea and Momma Smoak throw them a wedding ceremony. Things get a little heated during the party and that leads to some changes in their lives. How will this effect their relationship and can they make it through it stronger than before?





	1. Wedding Party

“May I have this dance Mrs. Queen?” Oliver said as he reached his hand out to take her’s. 

“Yes you may Mr Smoak.” She placed her hand in his as they both made their way to the dance floor. As soon as they got to the middle At Last started to play.

"At last… my love has come along."

Felicity put her arm around his neck and he placed his hand on her lower back as they began to move around on the dance floor.

“I thought you don’t dance Oliver.”

“I’ll make this one exception.” He smiled down at her and felt pure happiness rush through him as it finally hit him that they were married and this was really happening. 

"My lonely days are over and life is like a song"

“Did you ever expect we would get here?”

Oliver didn’t like this question because it made him think of all the time they had spent apart and all the time they had wasted but since it was Felicity asking of course he would answer.

“Yes.”

“Just yes? No explanation.”

He chuckled to himself as he continued to move her around the dance floor. He used his thumb to caress her back which always sent a shiver up her spine. 

“Just yes. From the moment I met you I felt drawn to you. You were this light in my very dark life. Even when we went through our hard times I always knew I could come to you in my time of need. Whenever something happened I would think what would Felicity say or should I go ask Felicity. You were always my constant even when we weren't together. So yes I always knew we would get here.”

She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “me too. I was just testing you.”

Spinning her out he raised his eyebrows at her in a teasing way, “Oh really.” He spun her back into his arms and she pushed her back up against him. “Really.”

A groan escaped his throat as her lower body pushed against his and she made sure to rub against him as he pulled her even closer. 

He brushed her hair aside and whispered in her ear, “what are you doing Felicity?”

“I think you know what I’m doing.”

“Are you trying to kill me right now?”

“No I have other plans in mind,” she said as she pushed back into him once more. Oliver’s arm tightened around her stomach as he tried to concentrate and make it appear that they were still dancing moving his feet back and forth and moving her with him.

“Felicity this is not funny. You’re not playing nice and there’s nothing I can do right now without everyone seeing.”

“That’s the point Oliver I have the upper hand so what are you going to do about it?”

“I want to rip you out of that dress right now and make you beg to cum.”

“Patience Oliver your time will come.”

It never took much for them to be in the mood. They had this chemistry that they couldn't deny and sometimes they just wanted to devour each other. Attraction wasn't the most important thing they shared but it didn't hurt their relationship and at the moment they were both craving the other. 

"For you are mine… At last."

He turned her around to face him as the song finished up and the crowd started to clap. She leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips and said, “meet me in the room in the back right hand corner in 5 minutes.” 

Before he could respond she was making her way through the crowd talking to her friends like nothing even happened. A hunger for her was stirring inside of him and 5 minutes couldn't go by fast enough. He gave her a couple minutes cushion so it didn't look suspicious and then made his way to the back room. He smiled and waved and shook hands but he couldn't really concentrate, all he could think about was getting to Felicity. 

After what seemed like an eternity he made it to the room and quickly opened the door and slid in. As soon as he closed the door Felicity pinned him to the wall and pressed her lips against his. She disconnected them slightly and said, “what took you so long?”

In response he bit her lower lip spinning her around to pin her to the wall. 

“I don’t know if you noticed but we have a whole crowd out there here to celebrate our wedding it was kind of hard to get through.”

“I know something else that’s hard,” she said as she grabbed his dick through his pants.

He planted his hands on the door to keep from falling and just waited for her to make the next move never taking his eyes off of her. 

She gladly obliged and quickly undid his belt and started to unbutton his pants. Quickly she removed his pants followed by his boxers then licked from his shaft to the tip making Oliver’s legs quiver. The reaction was exactly what Felicity wanted so she didn't stop there. She started to rub her hand up and down slowly at first and then faster as he rocked his hips in rhythm with her hand movements. Then she gently licked his tip which caused him to close his eyes and throw is head back. Felicity smiled to herself reveling in what she was doing to him. “Are you going to cum for me Oliver?”

He loved when she talked dirty to him but he had to concentrate. It was his turn to take care of her. 

“Not until I make my bride cum first.”

Sliding his arms down the door he wrapped his arms around Felicity and easily lifted her up. Then Felicity following his lead wrapped her legs around him and pulled her body closer to his while deepening the kiss and caressing his tongue with hers.

Luckily there was a table in the room and he placed Felicity down as he kissed her neck and cleavage. Not wanting to have to completely remove the dress Oliver carefully pushed the dress up her legs to allow enough room for him to go to work. Oliver ducked under the dress and began to caress her legs with his hands and lips making Felicity moan as the anticipation grew inside her.

Wasting no time Oliver began to lick her clit and entered her using his three fingers. Her legs tightened around his head and pulled him closer. Then he began to suck on her clit while pumping in and out of her pussy faster and faster causing her to throw her head back in pure ecstasy. 

“Fuck Oliver you’re going to make me cum.”

This only encouraged him and he used his tongue and circled her clit while pushing his fingers deeper into her pussy. Her breathing was becoming erratic and her body was rocking back and forth so he knew she was close. He wanted to look at her when she orgasmed for the first time as his wife so he removed his fingers and came out from beneath her dress.   
She pulled him into a kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. Then he slowly slid his cock into her pussy and she moaned into his mouth as he gently sucked on her lower lip.   
Thrust after thrust went deeper and deeper and not before long each stroke hit her in the exact right spot. He thrust up to hit the right angle and caused Felicity to bite her lip and moan his name. 

She wished she could run her hands up and down his chest but they didn't have time to get completely naked when they had an after party to get back to so she settled for scratching her fingers through his hair and pulling him close so she could kiss his neck and nip at his jawline. She wanted him to push harder and she knew this would turn him on more.  
He grabbed her ass and lifted her ever so slightly off the table and quickened his pace. She was so wet and he could tell she was getting close to the edge and he was not far from his own orgasm. 

He pulled his head back away from her neck and looked her right in the eye as he said, “cum for me Felicity,” and with one final thrust and some clit stimulation using his thumb she came screaming his name and shortly after he followed cumming inside of her.

They both leaned against each other as they came down from their orgasms, their heads rested on the other’s shoulder. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck as he supported them both by bracing his hands behind her on the table. 

“That was incredible Mr. Smoak.”

“I would have to agree Mrs. Queen and I would love to stay here the rest of the night but I believe we have to get back to the party. It is our party after all.”

She fake pouted and said, “do we really have to we could just sneak out the back and go for round two?”

“As much as I would love to devour you all night I think your mom and Thea would kill us.”

“You’re right. I guess we kind of owe them since we technically eloped.”

“Yeah I don’t think your mom will ever forgive me for that even though it wasn't really my fault.”

“Agree to disagree. You shouldn't have been so charming and I might not have had to propose to you.”

All he could do was shake his head and laugh. He kissed her one more time as he pulled up his boxers and pants. He reapplied his belt and fixed his suit and tie getting an approval from Felicity before they prepared to re-enter the party.

“Alright let’s do it. I mean you know not like what we just did again but like rejoin the party and talk to people and you can tell me to shut up now.”

“I will never tell you to shut up I love your rambling and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She grabbed his hand as they headed back to the party neither of them knowing that their actions would bring them an unexpected surprise.


	2. Month 1- Married Life

Chapter 2 Month 1- Married Life  
“Babe, babe, babe!”

Oliver came running into the bathroom and said, “are you alright, what’s wrong?”

She pointed to the problem and Oliver just stood there for a second trying not to roll his eyes.

“Really Felicity? That is the tiniest spider I have ever seen.”

“Well when you just get out of the shower and you see a black moving speck on the ground it can sometimes appear a little larger than it actually is. Don’t argue with me about this can you just please kill it please, please, please.”

“No I’m not going to kill a harmless spider.”

Shaking his head and laughing he proceeded to pick up the spider and bring it out to the balcony to let it go free before he rejoined Felicity in the bathroom.

“There is that better?”“Yes thank you. You are my knight in shining armor how will I ever repay you?”

Realizing she was just wearing a towel a million ideas popped into his head about how she could repay him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him while she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Well I mean it was such a hard task I feel like the reward should be equal to the task.”“You’re right Oliver I don’t know anyone else who could have been as brave as you were under the circumstances.”

She leaned her head up to plant her lips on his and he followed her lead. Their lips fit perfectly together and they easily fell into a gentle rhythm moving in perfect synchronicity. Felicity used her fingers to caress his neck as he ran his hands up and down her back pushing the towel off of her body. She leaned her butt against the counter and the cold caused her to jump. 

“Oooh cold.”

“I think we can fix that.”

He was about to pick her up and bring her to the bedroom when they heard the door open.

“Felicity, Dad I’m home.”

Felicity’s eyes almost bulged out of her head.

“Oh my god that could have been horrifying for all of us. Get out I need to get dressed I don’t want to scar William for life.”

“Yeah that wasn't the smartest thing we almost did.”

He kissed her on the cheek and left the bathroom to go say hello to his son. Felicity quickly picked up her towel, put it back on, and ran to their bedroom to get dressed.   
It had been a month since they were married and their life could not be better. Their married life wasn't that much different than it was before but getting to tell people they were husband and wife and knowing they were going to spend the rest of their lives together was the best gift they could ask for. Plus William seemed to be very accepting of the change. He was getting closer to Felicity everyday and his relationship with Oliver had never been better. He continued to call him dad and it didn't seem like that would be changing anytime soon. Married life was pure bliss and she had no complaints. Their night life was a different story. 

Felicity had been feeling a little tired lately because they had been working late every night trying to stop Cayden James and his band of criminals. They were all feeling the effects so she decided not to tell Oliver because she didn't want him to worry unnecessarily, there was no reason for him to be distracted in the field. Also he would try to tell her to take a break and she didn't want him wasting his breath. It was still only Oliver, Diggle and her working as the Original Team Arrow since the others quit; so they couldn't afford to slack off.   
Felicity was still mad about the situation that the others put them in. Oliver had apologized and they threw it right back in his face. Honestly he didn't even necessarily need to apologize because they all did what needed to be done. Luckily she knew they could do it without them because they always had. She didn't wish any harm on them but she wasn't going to go begging for their forgiveness. If anything they should be begging for their forgiveness.

She quickly put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt to join Oliver and William for dinner. Entering the kitchen she could already smell the hamburgers and french fries. Oliver didn't cook a lot anymore since Raisa came back but the nights she had off he would make whatever William wanted because he knew that Raisa could be strict with food sometimes.   
Tonight William picked his favorite food, hamburgers. Felicity didn't mind the choice she could always go with some simple food, not that she was complaining about the amazing food that Raisa made, but sometimes all she wanted was some chicken fingers. 

“Smells delicious. How was school William?”

“Well I aced my math test and I was voted the president of the science club so not a bad day.”

“Oliver I still don’t believe he is actually your son. President of the science club and acing a test I could not be more proud.”

“Thanks Felicity my dad was just saying the same thing. The proud part not that he never aced a test part. Dad did you never ace a test?”

“What is considered acing a test?”

“Some people say that its just when you do really good but for me I consider acing a test when I don’t get any questions wrong. Is that what you think Felicity?”

“That’s exactly what I think.” 

They both looked at Oliver for a response and the look on his face told them everything they needed to know.

“So who’s ready for dinner?”

“Don’t change the subject babe.”

“Um maybe in like kindergarten.”

Immediately Felicity and William began to laugh. But upon looking up Felicity saw Oliver’s sad face and had to say something to make him feel better.

“Oliver I’m sorry. We both know you’re smart its not always about tests. You are the smartest man I know,” she said as she turned to wink at William.”

“I saw that.”

“Seriously dad. I didn't know you when you were my age but I know you are a totally different person and you’re pretty great.”

“Thanks guys. From now on to get you guys to stop making fun of me I know I just have to make a pouty face.”

He smiled at both of them as he grabbed three plates and set the table. They ate as a family at the table trying to add some sense of normalcy in their lives. William did know about Oliver being the Green Arrow again and he had come to understand and even respect his dad for the hard decision he had to make. They still had arguments like any family did but they always came back together to work it out. Usually with Felicity being the moderator. Their day life had never been more stable.

“This burger is great dad.”

“Thanks Will. I also have some ice cream in the freezer for after dinner and maybe we can all watch a movie.”

“Sounds good to me. Can I choose?”

“Of course I think it’s your turn to choose anyway.”

As Felicity listened to Oliver and William talk she got a weird feeling in her stomach. She was still feeling tired and weak but this was the first time that she actually felt sick. Maybe it was her period but this wasn't how she felt when she got it even though she should have got it a couple of days ago. A look of sheer terror spread across her face as realization dawned on her.

“I’m late.” She whispered to herself. 

“What was that babe?”

“Nothing I have to go to the bathroom.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll be right back.”

She ran into the bathroom and just stared into the mirror. This could not be happening. They were always so careful and used protection. Then she thought back to their wedding ceremony and Oliver had definitely not used a condom and she had forgot to fill her prescription for her birth control. 

“Oh shit.”


	3. Month 2-Surprise

Felicity paced back and forth trying to get rid of some of the pent up energy that was stored inside of her. This would be life changing and she didn't know how she was going to react. She had finally found the courage to take the test after weeks of waiting to see if maybe she would get her period but still nothing. 

Luckily William was at a friends house and Oliver was still out in the field because she still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell him. She knew it was wrong but she wanted to be sure before she told him anything. She hated not telling him but she was so scared, were they even ready for this? Sadly she didn't know the answer.

The alarm finally went off and her heart seemed to stop. She looked at the counter and had to will her legs to move. Picking up the test she looked at the results and tears began to come down her face. 

Meanwhile on Star City Streets….  
“Spartan you got two coming around the corner to your location.”

“I’m ready.”

On cue two thugs ran right around the corner into John and he quickly disarmed them and by the time Oliver came around the corner they were both on the ground. For them it was a slow night so they were really only dealing with low level criminals like drug dealers and thieves. They hadn't had any run in’s recently with Cayden James and it seemed he was biding his time for something big because they couldn't even track him and his team had gone quiet as well. Fortunately he still hadn't used the bomb but that worried Oliver even more because he was just coming up with some kind of plan to destroy Oliver and the city and the bomb was something they needed to take off the table but so far they had been unsuccessful. 

“Good work.”

“Thanks. Felicity worked wonders with this implant, my arm feels stronger than ever.”

“She is a genius. But something has been off with her lately and I can’t put my finger on it. She asked for the night off, she never asks for the night off. I mean I’m not complaining she deserves a night off every once in a while and it has been quiet on the Cayden James front but it still isn't like her. Am I crazy?”

“She seems fine to me man but she’s your wife you know her better than anyone. Trust your gut. If you think there’s something wrong just talk to her, she won’t lie to you I promise you that.”

“I know your right I just hope everything’s ok.”

“Everything is probably fine your just stressed out with Cayden James, your mayoral duties and the fact that you’re being investigated for being the Green Arrow. I mean Cayden thinks you killed his son, our former teammates turned on you and could testify against you and Cayden is extorting the city. That’s a lot for one person to deal with but you should know you aren’t alone by the way. You always have Felicity, me, Thea, Quentin, William and Lyla. We will get through this as a team, we always do.”

“I just wish I could convince him that I didn't kill his son because I think he would stop if he knew the truth and that would solve a lot of our problems. Felicity is still working to try to find the real video and prove that the video Cayden saw was faked. I also wish Rene and the other's would just take a second and reconsider what their doing. I think it's really stressing Felicity out that they are kind of our enemies now. Maybe that's why she has been acting off."

“That’s probably it. You know her and Curtis used to be close this is probably hard on her.”

“I guess. Alright let’s go home I think we’re done for the night.”

Queen Residence

“Hey Felicity I’m home.”

Closing the door behind him he looked around to see if Felicity was in the kitchen but he saw no signs of her. It was the weekend so William was staying at a friends for the night. Oliver was so happy that he was making new friends and was starting to adjust to his new life. He was such a resilient kid and he was already so accepting of Felicity and the fact that they were married. 

“Babe. Where are you?”

“I’m in here,” she said from the bedroom but something was wrong. He could tell there was something off in her voice. He quickened his pace as he strode across the room in seconds to reach the bedroom. Felicity was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and she was crying. Oliver rushed to her side and knelt down in front of her grabbing her hands in his.

“Felicity what’s wrong? What happened?”

She looked up and the look on her face seemed torn between two emotions. On one hand she looked sad but somewhere inside her eyes he saw that she was also happy. Wiping the tears from her eyes he kissed her cheek and cupped her face in his hands. “Felicity what’s going on? Are you ok?”

Finally finding her voice she said, “I’m fine I just have to tell you something but I don't know how to say it.”

“Babe you can tell me anything. Your my wife and I’m your husband we can tell each other anything. I’m here for you.”

“I’m pregnant.”  
For a moment he felt lightheaded and thought he had heard her wrong. His legs wobbled a little and he almost lost his balance. Pregnant? 

“What did you say?”

“I’m pregnant Oliver. I took the test today and it came back positive. I missed my period and I’ve been feeling off and I’m pregnant. I’m sorry.”

That snapped him out of his own reverie. “What? Felicity what do you have to be sorry about?”

“It’s just…I know the timing isn't perfect and we have so much going on with Cayden James, you being mayor, and the others leaving the team, it just seems like bad timing.”

“Felicity look at me.” She looked up and saw the biggest smile on his face with tears starting to pool in his eyes. “Number one you never have to apologize to me for something like this. Number two when it comes to our lives those other things don’t matter. And number three and probably the most important. I could not be happier. I love you and we are going to have a baby.”

“But Oliver what if…”

“No buts Felicity. We can do this.” He paused for a brief second. “Are you happy?”

Without even taking a breath she said, “Yes.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Sliding off the bed she went down onto her knees to wrap her arms around the love of her life. Returning the gesture he pulled her even closer rubbing his hands up and down her back. Separating only slightly he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips soaking in the moment. 

“I love you Oliver. Are you ready to be a dad again?”

“I love you too Felicity and I’ve never been more ready.”


	4. Month 3- The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update been busy with life. Hope you guys enjoy and hopefully I can update the next chapter faster this time.

Chapter 4- Month 3 - The Announcement

“Felicity I’m not ready to be a dad again what was I thinking?”

“Baby you’re kind of spiraling, we still have 6 months to prepare. You need to relax you were right the first time.”

Oliver was pacing back and forth in front of the TV running his hands through his hair. Felicity was on the couch with a blanket sipping chamomile tea watching Oliver go through his panic phase. 

“I think you’re just stressing about telling everyone tonight.”“That’s not it. That’s not it. I just… I didn’t have to raise William when he was a baby or even in grade school. I got him once he was already a teenager and his mom did all the hard work. How do I know I can do that hard work?”

“Oliver you fight bad guys, you can swing from a roof using a bow and arrow, and you’re the mayor. I think you can raise a baby and besides you have me and I’m great at everything.”

“I know you are. Maybe you’re right it’s probably just stress because we’re telling everyone tonight. So… how about we don't tell them tonight?”

“We’ve already postponed twice this month. We need to tell them, they’re our family. But we’re telling William first, you promised we would after he got home from school.”

“This is one of the scariest moments of my life.”

“Oliver seriously?”

“Yes I have no idea how he is going to react. What if he run’s away or doesn't talk to us for like the rest of his life?”

“You’re being dramatic. William is very mature and I’m sure he will react fine.”

“Are you sure?”

*knock, knock 

“Well I guess we’re going to find out soon enough.” Felicity looked to Oliver to answer the door but it seemed he was frozen where he stood so Felicity got up from the couch to open the door.

“Hey Felicity.”

“Hey William. How was school?”

“Can’t complain. Hey dad! Why are you home so early?”

Still frozen in the same spot Oliver at least was able to find his voice. 

“We’re having that dinner with everyone tonight. Did you forget?”

“Totally forgot sorry Dad. Is it ok if I go and take a shower first? We dissected a frog today and I feel gross.”

“No problem buddy take your time dinner still has about an hour left and everyone should be here in another half an hour, so no rush.”

“Thanks,” William said as he headed to his room to grab a new set of clothes. As soon as his door was closed Oliver released the breath he didn't know he was holding and a rush of relief came over him. That is until Felicity turned around and gave him her patented angry look.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Don’t you play with me Oliver Queen. Why are you stalling?”

“I don’t know I panicked. Can you really blame me? This is a big deal.”

“I know that but it’s like a bandaid you have to pull it off quickly. It will hurt but at least it will be fast and then you have time to react after. We have to tell him before we tell everyone else, we at least owe him that.”

Oliver knew she was right but he didn't know if he could handle his son hating him on top of everything else he had to deal with. Felicity made her way across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Look Oliver you have nothing to worry about I promise. We will get through this as a family.”

“Ok after he gets out of the shower we’ll tell him.”

Bending over he planted a chaste kiss on her lips before heading to the kitchen.

15 minutes later

Oliver stood in the kitchen as William entered the living room. Felicity was sitting on the couch watching tv and she motioned for William to come and sit down next to her.

“Hey William your dad and I have something to tell you.”

“Is everything ok? Am I in trouble?”

“No you’re not in trouble. Oliver are you going to come over here?”

He wiped his hands off on the towel and headed into the living room feeling his heart beating out of his chest. Taking a seat next to William he tried to find some semblance of confidence that didn't seem to be available to him at the moment.

“William.”

“Yes?”

“Umm well… Felicity and I…umm we just found out that…”

“I’m pregnant.”

If Oliver could have seen himself at that moment he would have understood the expression of eyes bulging out of your head. There it was out there in the open and Oliver had no idea what was going to happen next but William didn't say a word so Oliver felt the need to say something.

“We didn't plan this William, it was a happy accident. We want you to know this won’t change anything we promise. We love you very much and we want to make this work. What do you think buddy?”

“I think…this is awesome. I’m going to be a big brother, I always wanted to have a brother or sister so I could teach them all the cool things about science and have someone to do projects with. Plus you guys can be boring sometimes so it would be nice to have somebody else to hang out with.”

Happiness. That was what Oliver was feeling at that exact moment as William reached over to hug Felicity and then turned his attention to his father. He moved from the couch and hugged him and as he was doing that Felicity was mouthing “i told you so” to Oliver.

“You’re really that excited?”

“Of course. Who likes being an only child anyway? No offense Felicity.”

“None taken. I told your father you would be mature about this he thought you were going to run away.”

“Seriously?”

“Well I mean I was very nervous and I knew I wasn't to happy when I found out I was having a little sister so I wasn’t sure how you were going to take it. But I guess Felicity was right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Yes you are sweetie.”

“Can I tell the others tonight?”

“I think I want to torture your dad some more and make him do it since he couldn't even tell you.”

William laughed and said he agreed with Felicity. 

“Alright you guys can have your fun I will get you back eventually. William can you go set the table everyone should be here soon and dinner is almost done.”

“Sure.”

As William headed into the kitchen Felicity scooted over to Oliver and grabbed his hand. 

“See wasn't so bad was it?”

“I think I almost had a heart attack.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, the hard part is over now we just have to tell some adults.”

As if on cue the doorbell rang and the buzzer for dinner went off at the same time. It was like a sign telling Oliver he had run out of time and out of excuses. They were doing this tonight whether he was ready or not.

Dinner

As they all sat around the table enjoying their meal Felicity could feel the panic radiating off of Oliver. He couldn't stop tapping his foot and he had barely said one word during dinner. If he was trying to act weird he was succeeding but luckily for the moment nobody seemed to notice.

“Hey Ollie whats wrong with you you haven't said anything for like 20 minutes?”

Crap. Felicity had jinxed it. Of course Thea would notice, it was her brother and she was sitting right across from him.

“Nothings wrong. Why would something be wrong?”

“Ok weirdo.”That was a close one. Thea didn't seem too concerned so at least they had dodged that bullet. They still had to stall for a little while longer because Quentin was running late and they didn't want to tell everyone without him being there. So Felicity tried to steer the conversation. 

“So Lyla how’s ARGUS?”

“Can’t complain things are starting to run more efficiently and we have our eye on a new target so work should be picking up soon.”

“Who’s the target?”

“Oh Felicity you know I can’t divulge that information but if we need your help I’ll be sure to find you.”

“Anything I can do to help.”

Frankly Felicity did not like the idea of helping ARGUS. Yes she loved Lyla and would help her in anyway she could but ARGUS was always in the gray area and you never really knew where they stood. Unfortunately if things kept going the way they were going with Cayden James they might need their help anyway.

A knock at the door allowed Felicity to take a sigh of relief. Quentin was finally here and before she could even say a word Oliver had jumped up to answer the door. 

“Hey guys sorry I’m late. Traffic from city hall was a nightmare. I hope I didn't miss the whole dinner.”

“Of course not. Come in and sit.” Oliver took Quentin’s jacket and came to reclaim his seat next to Felicity.

But before Quentin could even pick up his fork Oliver had blurted out, “Felicity is pregnant!”

Everyone snapped to attention except William who already knew and who had continued to devour his meal. Felicity did not expect him to just come out with it but she had did the same thing with William so I guess this was just how they did things now. She reached her hand across and grabbed his to give him a reassuring squeeze. He still looked scared but she could tell he also felt relieved to finally have it out in the open.

“You guys serious?” Diggle said as he glanced over at Thea to see if she was in on this.

“Don’t look at me John this is the first I’m hearing about it.”

“I knew.” They all looked at William who was still too focused on his food to care that they were staring.

“Felicity are you really pregnant?” Thea asked.

“Yeah around 3 months actually we weren't planning on it but we are very happy.”

“Well shame on me for being late and making you guys wait. Congratulations you two.” 

After Quentin they all shared their congratulations and all got up to hug Felicity and Oliver.

“Do you know the sex yet?” Diggle asked.

“Not yet we can find out next visit but I’m not sure if I want to know. We saw the doctor and she said the baby is healthy and thats all that matters.”

“Guys just one piece of advice. I’ve seen you two work together in the field and you are amazing and it’s hard but believe me raising a baby is harder. I don’t want to scare you but I want you to be prepared and know that if you guys need anything Lyla and I will always be there for you. Be ready to make a lot of sacrifices.”

“Thanks John if I’m half the father that you are I think I’ll be alright.”

Felicity pulled Oliver aside and whispered into his ear, “are you still breathing?”

“Yes. I’m glad that it’s over though but I don’t know why I was so worried their our family and they love us. I should have listened to you sooner.” He gently kissed her on the lips before saying, “I’m going to get dessert who wants some?”

The Next Building

“You hear that boss?”

“Yes it seems our Ms. Smoak is with child.”

“Are we changing the plan?”

“No. We set out to destroy this city and Oliver Queen and I intend to do that. We have been quiet of late but that’s about to change. The bomb is almost ready we just need our final piece of the puzzle. Which unfortunately for her is our Ms. Smoak.” `


	5. Month 4- Bait and Switch

Chapter 5- Month 4 Bait and Switch

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Oliver was awakened to Felicity chanting this at her computer. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 5am and they didn't need to be up for another 3 hours. 

“Honey what are you doing, it’s so early?”

“I have to crack this video.”

“Now?”

“Yes! I thought I had it last night but I ran into another snag. I’m so close I can taste it but it’s just out of my reach.”

“Maybe it’s out of your reach because it’s 5am. Please come back to bed. You can work on it later today. You need to rest for you and the baby.”

With a heavy sigh Felicity closed her laptop and headed back to join Oliver in the bed. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on her belly. This made Felicity feel at home. She had never felt safer or more at home than in Oliver’s arms and now with the baby everything just felt right.

“What made you get up?”

“I don’t know. It’s just Cayden seems to be resurfacing and planning something big. They’ve been hitting small electronic caches and chemical plants and I need to figure out this video before it’s too late. Black Siren and his other goons are continuing to kill innocent people and I just can’t take it anymore. We need to stop them before they use that bomb and kill a lot more people than they already have. Maybe if I had Curtis I…”

“I’m going to stop you right there. Felicity you are the smartest person I know you will figure this out and we’ll stop Cayden. You don’t need anyone else and I say that with the utmost confidence.”

She looked up at him and smiled. They both leaned into each other and connected their lips. Every time they kissed it was like the first time and they made sure to put as much love into each kiss as they could. 

They stayed like that for another moment before separating their lips.

“I don’t say this enough Oliver. I love you.”

“I love you more. Now let’s get some rest we have a big day today.”

Mid Afternoon  
The jelly felt cold against her stomach and as the doctor moved the ultrasound wand around Felicity resisted the urge to laugh. She was very ticklish and nervous. Oliver squeezed her hand to help center and relax her. He had left work early to come to the appointment, there was no way he was going to miss any part of this journey. They were in this together, even William was allowed to leave school early to come to this appointment. The doctor said they could find out the sex but they weren't sure if they wanted to find out. 

“Come on guys I want to know if I’m going to have a little sister or little brother.”

Oliver and Felicity turned and smiled at each other. They couldn't be happier that William was so excited about this. 

“Alright mom and dad you can look at the screen we should be able to see your baby any second now.”They both looked at the screen with pure joy in their hearts as the shape of their baby popped up on the screen. Tears filled Oliver’s eyes and Felicity began to cry tears of joy. He took her face in his hands and peppered her lips with sweet kisses. They had only saw the embryo and did some blood work last time but actually seeing the shape of the baby was a wonderful moment for both of them. William came to join them and grabbed Felicity’s hand while Oliver kissed him on the head. 

“So have you guys decided if you want to know the sex?”

“No we don’t but since this guy is so keen on knowing tell him and then he has to keep the secret from us for another 5 months.”

“Seriously dad?”

“Of course buddy but you have to keep it secret.”

“I will I promise.”

“Ok then William you can come with me and I will tell you the results in my office. I don’t want your mom and dad to hear me.”

William got up and followed the doctor to her office. Felicity was expecting William to correct the doctor and say stepmom but she was very happy that he didn’t. So many good things happening in one day, it was like she was floating on air. 

“That was amazing,” Oliver said echoing the thoughts in Felicity’s head exactly. 

“I know I can’t believe I have a human being growing inside of me.”

He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the doctors office. William was smiling from ear to ear when they came in and he quickly folded up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. 

“Alright now your son has the duty of protecting this secret and he's promised me he will keep his lips sealed.”

“Our family has a history of being good at keeping secrets so this shouldn't be a problem for him.”

“Good to know. Now Felicity continue to take your prenatal vitamins, you can continue to exercise but nothing strenuous and try to avoid caffeine. Do you guys have any questions for me?”

“I think we’re good for now doctor. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem just give me a call if you have any issues.”

They all walked out of the office with a great sense of happiness and were very excited that they were going to be expanding their family. 

That Night- the Bunker  
“Are we good to go?”Oliver said over the comms as Felicity began to scan her computers.

“Yes. If my calculations are correct, which they are, Cayden should be hitting this factory next. John are you in position?”

“I’m at the back entrance Overwatch. What’s in this factory anyway?”

“It’s a giant computer factory but they also have special codes hidden away on their servers that are technically off the books. If Cayden gets these codes he can cloak the bomb and make it unhackable and untraceable.”

“So basically an unstoppable bomb.”

“Yes. So it would be preferable if he didn't get his hands on it so Green Arrow and Spartan kick some butt on my go.”

Felicity typed away as she spoofed the security feeds so nobody would know they were coming.

“And go.”

Without the slightest bit of hesitation John and Oliver both ran into the building ready to take down whoever tried to stop them and end the threat of Cayden James once and for all. 

“Felicity what do you see?”

“Nothing so far but there is a strong heat signature coming from the main storage area in the north east corner. I don’t see any security so far but keep your eyes peeled. I’m going to scan through the security cameras to see if I can find anything. 

Felicity typed away and tried to find where the bad guys were but when she checked the feeds where the heat signature was coming from she didn’t see anything.

“Guys somethings off.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just I told you there’s a heat signature but on the camera feeds there’s nothing there.”

“Maybe Cayden already hacked in?”

“It’s possible John but I don’t see any traces of his code or that it was hacked and I’m scanning for any signs that he’s already tapped into the security feeds.”

She swiveled over to her next computer and tried to see if she could try to reset the cameras and see if they would show up something new because at the moment the whole place just seemed to be empty.

Hearing a beep from one of her programs she pushed over to her middle computer hoping that something came up on the security feeds but instead saw that the video she had been trying to decode had finally finished. All she had to do was type in a few final codes and she would finally see the true video. 

“Felicity do you read me.”

“Yeah sorry I got distracted but you need to get out of there I don’t see anything the place is completely empty. I just finished decoding the video and I think this whole thing was a trap set by…”

“Very right Miss. Smoak. Very right indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot but I got some ideas to keep going and I think this story has some potential. Hope you guys like it please leave me feedback so I can make this the best story it can be. ENJOY!


End file.
